


Consequences

by Winginblood



Series: With The Warmth Of Your Arms You Saved Me [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before can either bring joy or regret. There are always consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written in December 2009 but when Jimmy passed I didn't have the heart to finish it. Recently all the things I have lying around in my In Progress folder, many of them started towards the end of 2009, have been bugging me and this was the first one I've dusted off and finished. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Zack slowly woke to the feel of soft kisses across the back of his neck and shoulders, memories of the previous evening flooding his mind as he gradually became aware of the warm bodies pressed against his front and back as two sets of very different fingers caressed his side. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking straight into Jacoby’s bright gaze, a broad smile on the older man’s face as he spoke. 

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Hmmm, best in a while. I could get used to being woken this way too,” Zack replied then turned his head as Johnny kissed his way back up his neck and captured the other’s lips with his own. 

“Hi,” Johnny whispered with a smile as Zack turned away again, returning his kisses to Zack’s neck and shoulders. Zack’s hand lifted from where it rested carelessly over Jacoby’s waist to thread into his sleep mussed hair as he kissed him hard, determined to take a more active role in whatever happened that morning than he had the previous evening. 

Zack’s hand left Jacoby’s hair, caressing slowly downwards over his neck and shoulder as they kissed. His hand moved lower still to press in between them and take hold of both their cocks, his rhythm slow and steady, while Johnny continued to kiss and lick and bite at his neck and shoulders and grind against his ass. With the assault on his senses from all sides there was no way Zack was going to last long and his hand soon sped up. When he came it was with a loud moan, his head tipped back on Johnny’s shoulder as he and Jacoby kissed over Zack’s head. 

If Zack had been expecting to be allowed to come down from his orgasm in peace then he was very much mistaken. Johnny simply reached round and pushed Zack’s hand out of the way to continue stroking Jacoby, Jacoby returning the favour and taking Johnny’s cock into his fist so they could bring each other to completion with Zack still between them. 

Zack could only laugh as the seemed to compete over who could yell the loudest when they came near simultaneously over his back and stomach. “Fuck! Could you two be any louder? I don’t think they heard you in the lobby.”

Breathing hard and grinning, Johnny rolled away and lay on his back. “Your fault.” 

“How d’ya figure that?” Zack shifted on to his back and turned his head to look at Johnny.

Johnny opened his mouth to reply but Jacoby beat him too it. “Because he never thought you’d go for it. But you did and it was fucking awesome.” Jacoby reached out over Zack and ran his hand through Johnny’s sweat damp hair and down to cup is jaw. He leaned further over for a kiss as Johnny turned and lifted his head. “Right babe?”

The three men were still so wrapped up in each other, arms and legs tangled together as they kissed languidly in the aftermath, that they were oblivious to the voices in the hallway outside and the sound of the door opening until it was too late. Although, the heavy smell of sex still in the air would have made it pretty much impossible to successfully disguise what had happened.

“Right you two fuckwits, we need to be on the bus in less than an hour so you need to get your lazy asses...” The rest of Matt’s words died on his lips when his eyes locked on Zack’s startled face. Backing up, he left the room without another word.

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

“How in the fucking hell did he get a fucking key?”

Zack sighed deeply before answering Jacoby’s question. “It’s those fucking dimples. They’re like his superhero power or something. All he has to do is flash a smile and flex a bicep and the poor chambermaids are falling over themselves to hand over their master keys. Fucker’s done it to us before.” He managed a half smile as he looked at Jacoby and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom. “Never caught me doing anything like this before, though.”

 

When the three men exited the elevator and walked into the hotel lobby about 45 minutes later Zack hung back a little, wondering how much Matt would have said to the others and more than a little concerned about the reaction he would get from the rest of his band and the crew. He breathed out a sigh of relief when all he got was a round of applause from Brian and Jimmy, a sly smile coming to his lips when he heard Brian call out ‘way to go Zacky’ and he realised everyone else might have been giving him curious looks but had no obvious knowledge of what had happened. 

His smile faded rapidly when Matt strode past them a moment later, nodding a friendly smile and hello at Jacoby and Johnny before shooting a glare at Zack that had him stepping back to get out of the bigger man’s way for fear he would just try and walk through him as he left the hotel and stepped up onto the bus. Zack stood staring after Matt until he felt an arm round his shoulder and he looked round to see Jacoby smiling softly at him. 

“Sorry man.”

“It’s not your fault he’s being a dick,” Zack replied with a sigh.

“It is kind of,” Jacoby insisted, a slight frown crossing his brow. “I promised you whatever happened would stay in the room but I didn’t think to deadbolt the door. I’ll talk to him.”

“Nah, it’s ok, he’ll come round. It just takes him a bit of time to get his head round things sometimes.” Zack turned slightly to give Jacoby a hug. “I don’t regret any of it.”

“It’s not gonna happen again though is it?” Jacoby asked a little sadly when they separated, pulling Johnny close when he joined them as Zack shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” Zack smiled broadly at both of them as he picked up his bag again and headed off to the bus. He turned to look back at them as Brian slunk up to his side and started asking for details. “No regrets though.” 

 

The next few weeks were difficult for Zack. He had assumed things would get back to normal fairly quickly and for Johnny they did, Matt not treating him any differently and even suggesting to Jacoby that he join them again when the tour resumed after their short break. But Matt continued to ignore Zack, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary and even then he would often turn it into a complaint about imagined missing or incorrect notes in his playing or something he’d said or done in an interview. Zack suspected even the fact he was breathing was an issue based on the looks Matt would throw him when no one else was looking. He’d also come to the conclusion that staying away from Johnny while on stage was probably a good idea after Matt deliberately walked between them for the third time as they leaned close together to talk over the noise of the crowd, pushing against Zack’s shoulder until he had been forced to step away from Johnny and almost off the stage on one occasion.

He had started to confront Matt about his behaviour a couple of times but had been pulled away and persuaded to leave it by Brian, the other man telling him that he should be patient and that Matt would come round eventually and apologise. So Zack had bitten his tongue and taken the abuse in the hopes that Matt wouldn’t extend his range to include Johnny, that he would be able to accept what had happened better once the tour was over and they could all get some perspective and time away from each other. 

Brian had helped keep Zack sane and not on the next available flight home, letting him rant and let off steam about the situation but managing not to takes sides even though Zack noticed he was spending an increased amount of time with Matt as well.

Unfortunately, nothing much changed once they got home except that it became easier for Matt to avoid and ignore Zack. They had all taken a break from each other when they had first got back but, after three weeks, it was time to start writing for the new album, and so Zack and Brian were currently sitting in Brian’s living room working out melodies and music to go with the rough lyrics Matt had given to Brian a couple of days before. At least Brian was trying to write something for them. The guitar Zack had brought with him had lain more or less untouched since he had arrived. 

Brian reached the end of his rope as Zack continued to complain about and make excuses for Matt in equal measure, letting out a frustrated noise as he threw his pencil across the room to where Zack was pacing in front of the window and hit him squarely in the centre of the forehead as he looked over. “I can’t fucking take this anymore. Both of you are behaving like fucking adolescents in the fucking playground. He’s jealous Zack.”

Zack stared at Brian, frowning as he rubbed at the red mark that began to appear where the pencil had struck him. “The fuck you talking about?”

“Christ you are both as dense as each other. He likes you Zack. He doesn’t hate you but he does hate the idea that you fucked a guy and it wasn’t him. He’s had a crush on you since middle school and he doesn’t have a fucking clue how to deal with it.”

Zack continued to stare at Brian, his mouth falling open a little and his hand dropping to his side as he tried to take in what he was being told. 

“Do I need to spell it out with words of one syllable?” Brian spoke as slowly and as clearly as he could. “He. Wants. Your. Dick. In. His. Ass. Or his in yours, I don’t really give a fuck which. So get the fuck out my house and don't come back til you've given him one. Then maybe we can all get some peace and get on with fucking writing something." 

Brian watched as Zack processed what he’d been told, almost able to hear the gears grinding together as he slowly put two and two together and came up with four instead of the usual five or seven. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ oh,” Brian snapped. “Do you get it now?”

“Oh,” was all Zack could respond, a little louder this time as a smile broke out.

“Anything else you have to say?” Brian asked. “Thank you Brian for making me realise how much of a fucking idiot I am, maybe? I deserve that at the very least for putting up with all this shit for weeks now from both of you.” 

“He doesn’t hate me.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“He likes me.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve heard all about it in great fucking detail.”

“It all makes sense now.”

“Finally!” Brian looked on as Zack pulled his phone from his pants pocket, his thumbs moving rapidly over the keys. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Zack looked up at him briefly, face still beaming with joy. “Texting him.”

“Oh my God, I turned you into a 13 year old girl.” Brian jumped up from his place on the couch and over the coffee table to take the phone from Zack’s hands then picked him up by the scruff of the neck and marched him to the front door, grabbing their jackets and his car keys as they went and pushing Zack down the porch steps as he locked his front door. “Get in the car you fucking fool.”

As he drove, Brian did his best to ignore Zack’s protests about ‘not being ready for this’ and ‘what if he’s out or he’s got company’ until he heard the words ‘I look a mess, I need to fix my hair’ pass Zack’s lips as they pulled into Matt’s driveway. “If you do not shut the fuck up you’re gonna get bitch slapped. He’s seen you looking much worse than this and yet he still likes you and wants you. God only knows why. Now get out the fucking car.”

Brian had to grab Zack’s arm when he tried to turn away at Matt’s front door. He kept a firm hold as he reached out and rang the bell and pulled Zack back towards him when he tried to leave again after about half a minute. 

“He mustn’t be home, let’s go,” Zack suggested as he attempted to pry Brian’s fingers from around his bicep.

“You need to give him time to get here, it’s a big fucking house and he’s not expecting us,” Brian said, tightening his grip as he rang the bell again. 

“Give a guy a chance assholes, I was in the gym room,” Matt grumbled when he opened the door after the third time of ringing. His eyes passed briefly over Brian before locking onto Zack. “What the fuck are you grinning at?”

Zack could only stare, smiling like an idiot as Matt stood before them in only a pair of long shorts, his bare chest glistening with sweat as he wiped at his face with the corner of the white towel what was draped around his neck. 

Brian looked back and forth between them for a moment. “For fuck’s sake Matt, stop being such a jealous prick about all this. It’s not his fault Jacoby and Johnny got there first because you were too much of a pussy ass to do anything about how you felt.” He pushed Zack into the house and pointed between the two men as Matt choked on his own spit and spluttered over a response. “He wants you and you seem happy with that thought, so will one of you please just man the fuck up and fuck the other’s brains out?”

He pushed both men further back into the hallway then pulled the front door closed and turned to leave, muttering to himself the whole way back to his car and aiming a kick at the wheel of Zack’s car that was still sitting in his driveway when he got home.

 

Zack and Matt stared at each other for a long moment, Matt fiddling with the edges of the towel round his neck and Zack lacing and unlacing his fingers in front of himself as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, his smile now long gone. It was Matt that broke the silence first.

“Well this is fucking awkward.”

“Yeah.” Zack smiled nervously. “Listen, I didn’t let...”

“So Brian told you huh?” Matt interrupted as he stepped closer.

Zack looked down as one of Matt’s large hands covered his own to stop their fidgeting. “Yeah,” he said as he lifted his eyes to meet Matt’s again. “Since middle school? Really?”

“Yeah,” Matt replied with a shrug. “Why’d you think I kept starting all those godawful bands with you? Had to be near you somehow.”

“Right.” Zack paused. “Look, about Johnny and Jacoby, I never...”

Matt released his grip on Zack’s hands and turned away. “I’m gonna get dressed. You know where everything is so make yourself at home, I’ll be back soon.”

Zack stood silently until Matt had disappeared at the top of the stairs before making his way slowly into the lounge and sitting on the edge of couch.

 

When Matt came back down the stairs after his quick shower and change of clothes Zack hadn’t moved. Matt stood in the entrance to the room and watched for a moment the way Zack’s knee was bouncing almost uncontrollably and how he was chewing on one of his liprings, something he hadn’t done for a long time. He took a deep breath and walked towards the couch. “Hey, hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

Zack jumped slightly at the sound of Matt’s voice, having been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard his approach. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Matt said a little uncertainly as he sat down beside Zack.

“It’s okay, you didn’t really,” Zack said with a little smile. “I was just thinking about stuff. Didn’t hear you.”

“Oh, okay. I wasn’t trying to be quiet but I’ll try and remember to make more noise in the future.”

Neither of the noises they both made at Matt’s attempt at a joke could really be called a laugh and only seemed to increase the palpable tension in the room.

“So, listen, I need to tell you about the hotel and what,” Zack started again to try and explain.

“Do you want a drink? I know I do. I think we could both do with something,” Matt interrupted again and started to stand.

Zack’s hand shot out and grabbed Matt’s wrist to pull him back down and he spoke forcefully. “Goddamnit Matt, will you let me speak? I need to tell you this and you need to hear it or we’ll never get past it and this’ll be over before it even gets a chance to start.”

Matt sat back down with a thump. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just difficult for me to think about it.” He looked away to the floor and took a deep breath before continuing. “I should have said something after that night in the alley when I realised you weren’t freaked out by the idea of two guys, maybe even kinda liked it, but Brian was right, I was too scared to say anything in case you rejected me and it ruined what we already had. And then when I saw you in that hotel bed I knew I’d missed my chance. I’d wanted you for so long and I’d fucking blown it. So instead I turned into a complete prissy little bitch and god I’m doing it again and not letting you talk and I really need to shut the fuck up.”

Zack coughed slightly as Matt’s words fell away into an embarrassed mumble. “Right, so, first off you need to know it wasn’t anything we planned. I didn’t know Coby was going to be there that night and neither did Johnny. It was, like, a total surprise when he showed up. And then after dinner I was gonna leave them to it. Like, y’know, sleep on the bus or something but it...it just...sort of...happened. But if it’s that important to you then you need to know that the only person that got fucked that night was Johnny and it wasn’t by me. The rest was just kissing and touching and, like, yeah, a fair amount of sucking I guess, but again, not by me. So nothing that really matters and nothing that I couldn’t have gotten from a girl anyway and you know I’ve been with girls before, lots of them, and it’s never bothered you so this shouldn’t either.” He paused to take a breath, acutely aware that he was starting to ramble and that Matt hadn’t looked at him again. He lifted a hand to Matt’s chin to bring his face up, waiting until Matt met his gaze again before continuing. “You haven’t blown anything because I had no fucking clue you were interested in the first place and so you need to stop thinking like that. And I already know you’ve been with girls as well and really couldn’t give a fuck if you’ve been with another guy if that’s what you’re worried about. So are we cool?”

Matt nodded. “No, no guys. Well...not unless you count that time with Jam...” Matt broke off when Zack’s eyebrow raised with a look of interest rather than surprise at the confirmation of what Jacoby had hinted at. “Yeah, well, anyway, based on how you put it, nothing that matters. Sorry I’ve been such a dick to you.”

“Water under the bridge. All forgiven and forgotten.”

“Thanks,” Matt said with a relieved smile. “So what now?”

Zack smiled back. “Now I think you should kiss me and then we’ll see what happens from there.”

Zack’s hand moved slowly round to the back of Matt’s neck and pulled him forward with little resistance. It was almost painfully slow and awkward at first, both their eyes staying wide open and focusing on the other as best they could while their lips barely brushed together.

Then Matt grew a little bolder, his mind starting to accept the fact that Zack was interested and willing to at least give him a chance, and one hand reached out to settle on Zack’s thigh, rubbing lightly as his lips pressed a little firmer. Zack’s eyes fluttered closed as Matt’s hand moved closer to his groin and his lips parted, his tongue licking softly along the seam of Matt’s lips and silently begging entrance.

Matt’s eyes closed and a shiver ran through him at the small noise that Zack made as their tongues met. His more aggressive tendencies kicked in and he took more control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Zack’s welcoming mouth and he was rewarded with another of those wonderful noises that he’d never heard the other man make before but already he doubted he could live without hearing every day.

Zack couldn’t quite comprehend exactly what was happening to him. He’d expected it to be more like the kisses he shared with Jacoby and Johnny, to be on a more equal footing as he had been with them, but the sheer dominance and restrained power Matt was exhibiting was doing strange things to his head and had him willingly submitting as the Matt took charge. He was a little stunned when he realised the whimpers and moans he could hear as Matt’s hand swept up his leg and gripped at his hip were coming from himself. Holy fuck, he thought, his scattered thoughts becoming clear for a moment. I wish he’d done this years ago.

It grew rapidly more heated from there, Zack not resisting as Matt’s hands slid under his shirt and up his sides to remove it. The flicker of embarrassment Zack felt when he heard the breathy and entirely needy way he whispered Matt’s name as their lips came back together when his shirt hit the floor was quickly forgotten when Matt responded with what could only be called a growl, grabbing and lifting Zack by his hips and pulling him to straddle his lap as he lay back against the end of the couch.

Zack quickly took advantage of the new position, his hands roaming over Matt’s chest and abdomen as he kissed his way down his neck and over his exposed collarbones. Lifting away only long enough to let Matt remove his shirt, he grinned at him before resuming his exploration of Matt’s body, slowly working his way down over taut stomach muscles that quivered and tightened under his lips until he was palming over Matt’s cock through his jeans. 

It wasn’t until Zack had popped the button and pulled down the zip on his jeans that Matt began to question how far they were going to take this, breath hitching as Zack licked a the newly exposed flesh above the waistband of his briefs. “What’re you doing?” 

“Wanna blow you.”

Matt’s eyes flew open and he lifted his head from where it was resting on the arm of the couch to look down at Zack. “You ever done this before?”

Looking up, Zack shook his head and shrugged. “How hard can it be though?”

“Pretty fucking hard.”

“Well I would fucking hope so,” Zack said with a laugh as he worked Matt’s the jeans fully open and pulled them and his underwear down enough to free Matt’s dick. His laughter cut off abruptly when he looked back down when he was done. Oh shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do with all that? He’d always known Matt had a big dick, they all did, but he’d never been this close before. Now it was fucking huge. 

“Zack? It’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t... It..it’s okay.”

Zack’s eyes flicked back up to meet Matt’s when he felt his hand in his hair and he smiled nervously but there was no way he was going to back out now. “No, it’s fine. I wanna. Just...just keep still, yeah? Let me do the work.” 

Matt nodded and then let his head fall back to couch, not really able to do much more as Zack’s hand wrapped around the base of cock to start jerking him off and he was treated to the sight and feel of his tongue lapping at the head. 

He started slowly, little more than the very tip of Matt’s cock making it into his mouth between licks and kisses along the length that wasn’t covered by his hand, but soon grew in confidence, the noises Matt was making letting him know he was doing something right, taking more and more into his mouth and sucking harder until his tongue inadvertently pressed hard against the sensitive spot just behind the head. Matt’s hips jerked up and pushed him further into Zack’s mouth than he was ready for and he pulled away coughing and choking. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Zack waved away the apology, although the smile he gave Matt was a tight one, and started moving his hand over Matt’s cock again. “It’s ok, just don’t fucking move.”

“Yeah.” The word was more of a moan and it was all Matt could do not to come right there and then at the sight of Zack’s already kiss swollen and red lips closing around him again, arms trembling as he gripped tightly to the couch in his efforts to keep still. He might have imagined this more times than he would care to admit but that suddenly all seemed like a black and white silent movie when compared to the full Technicolor with surround sound that the actual event was.

Zack felt he was starting to get the hang of it, feeling a little proud of the way that he was remembering to breathe through his nose and mostly keeping his teeth out of the way and everything, and loving the fact that he was the reason for all the low moans Matt was producing, when he shifted slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure in his own pants. As his crotch rubbed against the edge of the couch cushion, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat and vibrated along Matt’s dick. 

Matt’s hips jerked up helplessly with the increased sensation and forced him further into Zack’s mouth, choking him again.

Zack pulled away sharply to glare up at Matt and snapped at him, “Fuck Matt, if you want me to do this you need to keep still.”

If Matt was being honest he might have admitted this wasn’t the best blowjob he had ever had. In fact, if it was anyone else but Zack, he might have realised it was one of the worst, if not the actual worst, he had ever had with way too much spit and uncoordinated movements between hand and mouth as they moved at different speeds along with pauses for breath. But the knowledge that it was Zack that was doing it more than made up for any shortcomings and the boy could probably do anything short of puking on him and he would still be thinking it’s the most awesome he’s ever had. “No Zack, please don’t stop. I’ll keep still, just for fuck’s sake keep going.” 

Matt’s head fell back to the arm of the couch again when Zack took him back into his mouth. He seemed to be a little more co-ordinated this time and Matt soon felt a familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He gathered his thoughts enough to begin to warn Zack to lift away, unclenching his fist from the cushion to reach out for his shoulder as he started to say the other man’s name when Zack took him by surprise and used his other hand to cup and squeeze his balls and his orgasm uncoiled and hit him like a freight train. 

Zack’s heard jerked backwards in surprise, grimacing slightly at the taste before his expression changed to pissed off as he looked around for a few seconds. Deciding that Matt wouldn’t be impressed if he spat on the floor he swallowed and complained, “Give a guy some fucking warning next time!”

Matt couldn’t help smiling at the admission that there would be a next time. Reaching up, he pulled Zack close as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal and open his eyes again. “Sorry.” 

“Fucking liar.” Zack started to smile when he saw the dazed, satisfied smile that was consuming Matt’s face. “What you grinning at?”

“You. That. Fucking awesome.”

“Was not,” Zack murmured as he nuzzled into Matt’s neck, his hips shifting almost unconsciously against Matt’s thigh.

“Was too,” Matt replied softly as his hand ran down Zack’s stomach and over his jeans, smirking as Zack pushed down against his palm with a groan. “Want me to take care of that?” 

Zack moaned as Matt’s large hand pressed into him, the seam of his jeans biting into his balls. “Fuck yeah,” he managed to breath out against Matt’s lips, grinding down to increase the pressure.

There was nothing tentative or unsure about their kisses this time as Matt opened up and pushed Zack’s jeans down just far enough that he could take him in hand, spreading the already copious precome around with his thumb to ease the action and he started jerking him off hard and fast. It wasn’t too long before Zack had to pull away with a loud moan and his hips starting moving faster into Matt’s fist as he buried his face in his neck. Matt groaned when he felt his cock stirring back to life at the near animalistic noises at his ear combined with breathy exhalations of his name, his other hand sliding down the back of Zack’s jeans and groping at his ass. Zack cried out and came hard all over their stomachs when Matt’s finger slipped down the cleft between his cheeks and pressed gently on his entrance. 

“Zack?”

Zack looked up, unsure how much time had passed as he’d lain in Matt’s arms and wondering if he had actually passed out for a few seconds. He was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be able to get his brain working well enough to answer whatever Matt was going to ask him for quite some time yet and moving was absolutely out of the question. “What?” he asked still somewhat breathless.

“Can I,” Matt began, pausing with a hitching breath as Zack’s hand began circling slowly down over his stomach. “Let me fuck you?”

Zack glanced down at Matt’s reawakening cock and swallowed. “’Kay,” he said softly before looking back up. “Just take it slow, yeah?”

Matt saw a glimmer of fear in Zack’s eyes and regretted his poor choice of words because fucking wasn’t really what he had in mind. “Sure, whatever you need. We’ve got all night,” he replied with a small smile. “Let’s go upstairs to the bedroom though.”

Taking Zack’s hand as he stood, he pulled him to his feet and kissed him again deeply as they straightened out their clothing enough to let them walk before turning and pulling him towards the stairs.

Zack stopped when they reached the bedroom door, tugging on Matt’s hand until he turned back to face him. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise I’ll go as slow as you like. I said the wrong thing before.” Matt brought a hand up to cup Zack’s jaw and leant down for another kiss. “I don’t wanna just fuck you; I wanna make you feel good.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not that. I just wanna get one thing straight before we go any further.”

Matt smiled at the mischievous smirk that appeared on Zack’s face as he reached past him to push open the bedroom door and then settled his hands on his shoulders. “And what would that be Zacky V?”

Matt stumbled backwards into the room when Zack pushed hard on his shoulders. “Just remember that just because I’m letting you fuck me this time it don’t make me your bitch!”


End file.
